Apenas Opostos
by Mandy Fletcher
Summary: Era para ter sido apenas sexo, nada além disso. Mas o destino é sacana e gosta de brincar com nossos sentimentos. Até onde os opostos conseguem se atrair? Será que pessoas tão diferentes conseguem se amar?


Mesmo quando era pequena, nunca havia acreditado naquela história de que os opostos se atraem, mas estava ali, rendida a ele sem nenhum pudor, entregue aos seus braços como nunca havia se entregado a ninguém antes.

Indo contra todos os seus princípios e morais, indo contra sua ética, contra tudo o que já havia prometido um dia para si mesma, tinha não só ido para cama com ele, mas como se apaixonado irrevogavelmente por ele, mesmo que soubesse que deveria ser apenas sexo para ambas as partes.

Sabia que desde o início aquele relacionamento não daria certo, que eram completamente opostos um ao outro, como o Sol e a Lua, impossível para ambos estarem no mesmo lugar. Não é porque eram diferentes que chegava a ser proibido o que tinham. Poderia até ser errado, mas não era proibido. Desde quando nutrir sentimentos por alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja uma doninha loira oxigenada completamente insuportável, havia se tornado pecado?

Às vezes tentava se enganar, dizendo que não estava apaixonada por ele, que não queria cada vez mais aquelas carícias, aquelas sensações que só ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar, que era apenas uma atração e não estava fazendo nada além de retribuir todo o desejo.

Encontrava-se sem saída. Não poderia contar nada disso para seus amigos, provavelmente eles a internariam no St. Mungus. Afinal, quem acreditaria que Hermione Granger estava tendo um caso com o seu maior inimigo Draco Malfoy? Nem ela mesma acreditava em como a vida poderia ser sacana. Então o que lhe restava era mentir para eles, não que isso a agradasse, mas não fazia por mal, era estritamente necessário; eles nunca mais olhariam na cara dela se ao menos sonhassem com tudo aquilo.

E não podia correr o risco de perdê-los, ainda mais agora que a guerra estava próxima e sabia que tinha que lutar ao lado deles, não poderia abandoná-los em um momento tão tempestuoso. Mesmo que com isso tenha que lutar contra Draco.

Porque ela tinha que ser a Hermione Granger, sangue-ruim melhor amiga de Harry Potter e ele tinha que ser Draco Malfoy, sangue puro, descendente de uma família que seguia a tanto tempo a Arte das Trevas? Como e quando havia começado a se envolver nisso? Como fora capaz de se deixar levar por ele? Como pode se apaixonar por alguém tão sem escrúpulos?

Revirava todas as suas lembranças. Quantas vezes havia saído correndo chorando por causa dele? Por causa dos insultos dele? Tudo bem que no terceiro ano tinha lascado um murro na cara daquela doninha; um belo murro, diga-se de passagem. Mas mesmo assim, ele sempre estava despejando veneno – talvez fosse apenas por causa do animal de sua Casa ser uma cobra, vá saber - para cima dela e de seus amigos, deveria ser imune a qualquer coisa que o envolvesse.

Mas não dava para resistir, não quando todas as noites em que eles dormiam juntos ele a abraçava pela cintura e a trazia para si, como se tentasse prende-la e ele, para que ela nunca mais o deixasse. E ele ficava tão calmo quando o fazia, todas as suas linhas faciais se suavizavam, e ela sentia uma pequena onda de esperança.

Será que seu sentimento era igualmente retribuído? Mesmo que ele estivesse inconsciente quando fazia aquele gesto sempre que ela se afastava dele. Era algo involuntário de sua parte. Apenas a puxava para si, como respirava sem nem mesmo se dar conta disso.

O melhor de tudo é quando ouvia daqueles lábios o seu nome... _Hermione_.

Malfoy podia negar, mas sempre o ouvia dizer seu _nome_ enquanto o loiro dormia, e depois de um tempo, passou a ouvi-lo até mesmo quando faziam _amor_. Via que ele se controlava ao máximo para não falar, mas ele sempre deixava espaçar, mesmo que fosse um mero sussurro.

Sorria e se entregava mais ainda naquele amor, mesmo que viesse a doer depois. Só queria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, em que todas as barreiras de Malfoy iam a baixo e que era possível entrar em seu coração.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da cabeceira. Quatro e vinte da manhã. Começou a se levantar para ir tomar um banho e se arrumar, para então ir para o dormitório. Não poderia ficar ali com Malfoy na Sala Precisa até que as aulas começassem, por mais que fosse aquilo que desejasse.

Assim que levantou, sentiu Draco se remexer e acordar, levantando levemente a cabeça e abrindo seus olhos, deixando-os ainda semi cerrados e olhando-a nos olhos com algo que achou ser... carinho. Involuntariamente sorriu e o sentiu colocar aquela máscara que tanto odiava. Porque cargas d'água ele ainda continuava fingindo que não era mais apenas sexo? Estavam apenas os dois ali, não havia mais necessidade daquilo. Naquele momento, eram apenas Draco e Hermione, dois jovens estudantes que se amavam.

- Eu... er.. já to indo, D... Malfoy. – Estava se levantando para ir tomar um rápido banho quando sentiu ser puxada fortemente em direção a cama e cair em cima de algo macio.

- Eu ainda não deixei você ir... – o loiro sussurrava em seu ouvindo, chegando a tocá-lo com os lábios enquanto falava, distribuindo pequenos beijos na região - ... _Granger. _– Sorriu um sorriso torto; como tantos outros que já havia lançado para a castanha; ao vê-la tremer com mero toque.

Colocou uma mão em sua fina cintura e a puxou para si, capturando os lábios dela num beijo quente e forte, mostrando quem é que mandava na situação. Que as coisas só acabariam quando ele quisesse, que ela só iria embora quando ele _permitisse_.

Logo que sentiu que havia ganhado aquela batalha, tratou de trazê-la para mais perto, colocando a outra mão sem sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos para que o pescoço alvo dela ficasse a mostra e tratou de beijá-lo com igual intensidade. Variando entre pequenos beijos, lambidas, chupões e mordidas; sentiu que ela arranhava suas costas com vontade, como se tivesse a intenção deixar sua marca nele, do mesmo modo que fazia com seu pescoço.

Separaram-se completamente ofegantes, apenas o suficiente para que pudessem respirar. Sabia que ela faria o que ele quisesse, sabia que há muito tempo ela já havia se entregado completamente para ele e tinha medo de que também se entregasse e que fosse tarde demais. Tarde demais para ela o aceitar, tarde demais para que se resolvessem de uma vez e que deixassem de fazer tudo as escondidas.

Tentando se livrar de tais pensamentos, sorriu mais uma vez, vendo-a segurar uma fôlego, como uma garotinha apaixonada, e se inclinou sobre ela mais uma vez, apertando levemente sua cintura.

- Agora você pode ir. – Soltou-a se espreguiçou na cama, fechando os olhos para não ver a provável dor em que veria naqueles olhos castanhos. Sentiu que ela havia se levantado e ouviu barulhos do que seria um chuveiro. Desviou os seus pensamentos para o que poderia ser o futuro. Provavelmente não estariam juntos, provavelmente seu pai a mataria com sua próprias mãos se soubesse do que estava acontecendo.

E não era capaz de colocá-la em perigo, ela já fazia isso sozinha, só de já ser amiga do Potter Quatro Olhos. Não poderia piorar ainda mais a situação dela.

Não abriu os olhos quando os barulhos cessaram e nem quando sentiu o cheiro que emanava dela tão perto de si. Finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou-a de escanteio, respirando fundo saiu da cama e caminhou até ela, abraçando-a por trás.

Hermione se assustou de início, mas logo relaxou e virou para encarar-lhe nos olhos e retribuir o braço. Ficaram ali parados apenas se abraçando durante um tempo, querendo gravar na memória aquele momento tão terno. Em que ambos haviam baixando a guarda, onde não precisava ter fingimentos, em que não importava se não havia lealdade com os amigos, nem mentiras, nem sangue e nem guerra.

Acariciava os compridos cachos, cheirando-os; enquanto sentia ela lhe acariciar levemente as costas. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e afastou-se um pouco, pousando sua mão direita na face na castanha e fazendo carinho com seu polegar na bochecha da jovem, sentindo um calor interno ao vê-la fechar os olhos e sorrir.

Abaixou-se e beijou-a, não como antes, mas com amor, com carinho, com dedicação. Não sabia como, mas ia dar um jeito para que pudessem ter uma chance. Lutaria por ela depois da guerra, mesmo que isso o fizesse ser deserdado pelos Malfoy, ele poderia conseguir um emprego futuramente e arrumar dinheiro por si só.

Nunca mais dependeria daquela família que vivia só de aparecias. Quem sabe, se Hermione o aceitasse, poderia finalmente ter um lugar para chamar de lar. Sorriu com tal pensando e a afastou delicadamente, colocando uma mecha que estava solta atrás da orelha da castanha.

- Vá, Granger, antes que comece a ficar tarde e haja alguém perambulando a essa hora pelo castelo. Ou pior, antes que dê de cara com o Filch e aquela gata horrendo de olhos esbugalhados. – Foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente e relaxar quando ouviu-a dizer o seu _nome_.

- Draco...

Virou para olha-la e percebeu que ela estava rígida, segurando a porta. Sentiu vontade de dizer o nome dela, mas não podia, era como confirmar tudo o que estava sentindo.

- Diga, Granger.

- Apenas prometa que seja lá o que for que tenhamos não vai acabar agora.

- Vamos fazer assim, eu não vou embora enquanto você não me disser: Draco Malfoy, pegue sua vassoura e SUMA daqui! Ok?

- Ok, então... apenas não me faça enjoar da sua presença para que eu não tenha que falar isso.

Sorrindo, ambos foram fazer o que deviam fazer, contando as horas para que a noite chegasse e que pudessem novamente ser apenas Hermione e Draco.

**N/A:** G_G Bem... AHiuahiHAIhuai' é isso, gente! Minha primeira fic de HP '-' hum... Minha amiga vai me matar, já que eu to postando sem ela u_u E ela não sabe que eu to postando agora, porque é Niver da irmãzinha dela, então ta tendo uma festinha.

E eu não sei o que escrever \o/ Eu só espero que tenham gostado xD Bjux :*


End file.
